1. Field
This disclosure relates to an organic aerogel and a composition for the organic aerogel.
2. Description of the Related Art
An aerogel is a mesoporous material having a nanometer-sized three-dimensional porous structure. With both excellent insulation and a sound-absorbing properties, aerogels have diverse applications. For example, an aerogel may be used to insulate a cooling device such as a refrigerator and a freezer, as an adiabatic material for the aerospace industry, and for building construction.
Aerogels may be inorganic aerogels or organic aerogels, depending on the particular material and composition.
An example of an inorganic aerogel is a silica-based aerogel. Such aerogels may tend to be relatively rigid and inflexible due to the tetrahedral substructures of silica-based components. An organic aerogel, however, may include more flexible organic linking groups and thus may be more flexible than an inorganic aerogel.